Blue Orchid
by Silyane
Summary: Desenlace poco optimista de Living Doll.Más en www.gsrspain.foro.st


**Dedicado a mis niñas del GSR-Spain, gracias por estar ahí )**

**Blue Orchid**

_Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho de la cazadora y las miró largo rato, sin saber que hacer a continuación. _

_-No puedo volver allí, no sin ella. _

_Ese pensamiento aparecía una y otra vez en su mente y se negaba a abandonarle. _

_Arrancó el coche y condujo hacia aquel lugar. _

Metió la llave en la cerradura procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no molestar a los vecinos. Dos vueltas y la puerta se abrió dando paso al apartamento.

Depositó el llavero de nuevo en su bolsillo, justo el mismo lugar que hubiese ocupado minutos antes.

Caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio, la habitación en la que habían compartido los mejores momentos juntos. Cualquiera podría pensar que era por el sexo.

Nada de eso.

Para él ocupaba un lugar mucho menos importante que, por ejemplo, una amena conversación sobre nada en particular mientras veían la tele abrazados en la cama.

Le encantaba compartir su vida con ella haciendo lo que fuese.

Su relación no fue nada típica. Después de tantos años dudando para por fin apostar por ella. Nunca se arrepintió tanto de haber sido tan lento en algo.

Ahora eso ya no importaba.

La vió, ahí estaba, justo dónde ella la había colocado desde que se mudara a su nuevo apartamento. Le había concedido un lugar privilegiado; luz indirecta la mayor parte del día, humedad suficiente...la mimaba con esmero, quizá porque sabía lo que significaba para ambos.

Era su regalo, uno de los pocos que le hizo. Se sintió fatal por no haberle enviado aquella carta. Jamás sabría que ella era lo más importante.

Recordaba cómo utilizó aquella planta con la intención de que no se fuera.

Nunca hablaron sobre el tema, simplemente ella siguió yendo a trabajar cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

En un primer momento creyó que un ramo de flores sería lo más acertado, pero inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de lo mucho que ella amaba las cosas vivas.

Aquella ironía le pareció graciosa.

Así que le pidió al de la floristería que le enviase una planta. La fortuna quiso que fuera una orquídea, de color azul. Su favorita.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde aquello, y continúaba sana y floreciendo como el primer día.

Sara no volvería a ver aquella muestra de afecto nunca más, y Grissom jamás vería a Sara entre esas cuatro paredes.

**Flash-Back**

Hospital General de Las Vegas, 18 de Mayo de 2007, 7.20h de la mañana.

**Dr. Laurie**-¿Familiares de Sara Sidle?

Grissom levantó la mirada con dirección a aquel hombre.

_Yo soy su...dudó _

_Ella es mi...cómo expresar lo que ella era para él _

_Estamos juntos, terminó por decir._

**Grissom**-Me llamo Gil Grissom, trabajamos juntos, todos lo hacemos. Dijo, mientras señalaba al resto del equipo que esperaba sentado en las sillas de la sala de espera de urgencias.

Todos somos su familia, sentenció.

**Dr. Laurie**-No le mentiré, dijo -mientras se hacía a un lado del pasillo- es más grave de lo que parecía en un primer momento.

El corazón le dio un vuelco en ese instante.

**Grissom**-¿Se va a poner bien?

**Dr.Laurie**-¿Quiere que sea del todo franco con usted, señor Grissom?

**Grissom**-Por favor.

**Dr.Laurie**-Tiene hemorragias internas severas, la hemos intervenido de urgencia pero no hemos podido hacer nada por ella. Lo siento.

**Grissom**-¿Cuánto le queda?

**Dr.Laurie**-Horas, máximo un día.

**Grissom**-¿Puedo verla?

**Dr.Laurie**-Por supuesto, pase.

Y al entrar a la habitación y verla así, en ese estado, le rompió el alma en mil pedazos. Parecía tan sana y viva...y sin embargo iba a dejarle en poco tiempo.

**Sara**-Gil...

Lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible para él.

Se acercó a la cama dónde ella reposaba, y tomándola de la mano la tranquilizó.

**Grissom**-Aquí estoy, princesa.

Al oir eso levantó su mirada hacía dónde él estaba y vió como por la mejilla del hombre rodaba una lágrima.

En ese momento comprendió que las cosas no iban bien.

**Sara**-Me muero, ¿verdad?

**Grissom**-Si, mi vida...te queda poco, lo siento.

**Sara**-No llores, no quiero verte así por mi.

**Grissom**-Perdóname, aún no me creo que esto esté ocurriendo y estos sean nuestros últimos momentos.

**Sara**-Tu aún tendrás muchos momentos, la que se muere soy yo, no tú.

**Grissom**-Sin ti no merece la pena vivirlos.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de humedad que luchaba por brotar libremente, pero su dueña se negaba a perder la compostura.

**Sara**-Quiero que me prometas algo.

**Grissom**-Lo que quieras, cariño.

**Sara**-Cuida de la planta, fue tu manera de convencerme para que no me fuese y me quedase en Las Vegas.

Merece seguir viva, sin ella nuestros destinos se habrían separado para siempre.

**Grissom**-Jamás hubiese dejado que te marcharas de mi lado.

**Sara**-Prométemelo.

**Grissom**-Te lo prometo.

**Sara**-Y ahora quiero que hagas otra cosa por mí.

Él simplemente asintió.

**Sara**-Quiero que me des un beso igual que el primero que me diste, en San Francisco, ¿lo recuerdas?

Jamás lo olvidaría. Estaba preciosa con aquel vestido verde a la luz de la luna en la bahia.

Ella sonrió.

**Sara**-Bésame Gil, como aquella noche.

Se acercó a sus labios y los besó despacio, notándolos entre los suyos. Después abrió la boca y se llenó de ella, recorriendo todo su interior con la lengua y encontrándose con su homónima por el camino, justo como aquella vez.

Ella, aunque débil, tenía suficientes fuerzas para guardarse aquellos labios entre los suyos durante unos instantes. No quería que aquel momento terminase y le tomó por el cuello para evitar que se retirase y la dejase vacía de él.

Por fin aquella lágrima se rebeló contra la fuerza que la mantenía a raya y descendió por la cara de la chica. Sabía que aquella sería la última vez.

Retiró los labios de aquel contacto y apoyó su frente en la de él.

**Sara**-Te quiero.

**Grissom**-Y yo a ti. Nunca dejaré de amarte, nunca.

Se miraron a los ojos por última vez.

**Sara**-Te quiero, repitió ella, una vez más.

Él se levantó y salió de aquella habitación.

_**  
Supo que había llegado el momento de decir adiós.**_

**Fin Flash-Back **

_Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho de la cazadora y las miró largo rato, sin saber que hacer a continuación. _

_-No puedo volver allí, no sin ella. _

_Ese pensamiento aparecía una y otra vez en su mente y se negaba a abandonarle. _

_Arrancó el coche y condujo hacia aquel lugar. _

-FIN-


End file.
